VC 1:Setting Things Straight
by T'Spock
Summary: Spock has lost his position to Kirk. Now Kirk wants Nyota too. Spock has to do every thing he can to set things straight! Spock/Nyota, Kirk, McCoy Ratied M f
1. Chapter 1

Source: ST 2009

Setting Things Straight

Chapter 1

 _All of Starfleet Academy was present as James T. Kirk received his commendation for saving the earth and destroying Nero and the Romulan ship. Ambassador Spock felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he had restored matters to the way they had been before. This was only logical, or was it…_

Ambassador Spock had met the younger James T. Kirk by accident. Yet, a part of him wanted him to believe that it was destiny that had placed them both on Delta Vega. His thinking was Illogical, but as he watched Vulcan being destroyed he struggled to retain any shred of logic and sanity. He was going mad. The only alternative was to fix the situation. There was nothing he could do for Vulcan, but perhaps he could restore the relationship that he and Kirk had in the past.

He had the two things he needed to restore the elements of his reality, Kirk and Scotty. He led Kirk back through the snow to station. Kirk sensed something familiar about the stranger who had saved his life, yet he did not quite trust him.

As they settled in at the station, Kirk was shocked by the words of the stranger.

"You must return to the ship" He told Kirk.

"Who, who are you?" He asked peering into the face of the stranger.

"I am Spock, Jim."

Kirk backed away shaking his head. "I just left Spock on the Enterprise."

Ambassador Spock's lips curled at the sight of his closest friend backing away.

"I came through the singularity as Nero did. My vessel was smaller, so it took much longer for me to arrive."

Ambassador Spock noted Kirk's skepticism. He could not understand it himself. He had encountered the singularity at the same time as Nero, yet he arrived twenty-five years later, only to find himself a prisoner of Nero, who had stranded him on Delta Vega. It was incredulous.

"Jim, we were friends for 40 years."

"Friends?" Kirk's words dripped with his doubts.

He and Commander Spock had clashed since he had arrived at the academy. It wasn't just his stoic manner that bothered him. It was the fact that Uhura loved him. It took all of Kirk's restraint to speak to the man, let alone obey his commands.

Ignoring Kirk's last query Ambassador Spock continued, "You must take command of the Enterprise and restore the reality that was distorted by Nero."

Kirk began to back up again. Another reality, perhaps his instincts were right about the stranger.

"You are aware of temporal interruptions? Ambassador Spock inquired.

Kirk nodded, he was not the poster boy for the social graces, but academically he was at the top of his class, excepting Uhura. He quickly mused about the only woman that got away. Without a ship to command, she would never have him.

Kirk balked at the idea, "I was crazy for thinking I could be a Starfleet Officer. Pike was only trying to help me, out of guilt that he felt about the death of my father."

Gently Spock placed his hand on Kirk's shoulder and said, "You were meant to be a starship captain. Allow me to demonstrate." He began to walk slowly toward Kirk, who responded by backing away from the older Vulcan. When Kirk found his back against the wall he stopped and looked to the left and right seeking escape. By then it was too late, the Vulcan was upon him. Placing his other hand on the Psi Points on Kirks face, Ambassador Spock began the meld.

Kirks body stiffened with the initial contact, but he relaxed as the gentle surge of memories flooded his mind. Ambassador Spock released just enough to make his point and was about to withdraw when he felt Kirks hands about his wrist. He felt t a pull on his thought from the young man, he wanted more. As Ambassador Spock strengthened his resolve to end the link a mental tug of war ensued with Kirk pulling more from Ambassador Spock long memory. Alarmed, the older Vulcan shifted something in his mind and the link was broken. Kirk, smiled and licked his lips, upon seeing the glory that awaited him, he no longer had to be convinced to return to the ship.

All that was left for Ambassador Spock to do was to help Scotty "discover" the technology of trans warp transportation. There was just one problem. This was a direct violation of Starfleet's Temporal Directive. Yet, this seemed a small matter. He had already begun his slow descent down a slippery slope when melded with Kirk and shared the content regarding the future. From that moment forward, Kirk would have an unfair advantage over all competitors and adversaries. Yet, with each violation of Prime Directives, Ambassador Spock thought that he felt the madness receding. He decided that he would continue on this path until his logic was restored.

From the moment that Scotty and Spock returned to the Enterprise, Spock's life would never be the same. Not only had he lost his mother and home planet, he would lose his command of the Enterprise and Lieutenant Uhura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 2

As Ambassador Spock waited in the shuttle bay for the younger Spock he encountered another person from his past, or future as present circumstances would have it.

Immediately she recognized the older version of the man she had loved for the past four years, "You!" She spat.

"I am unclear as to why you hold such animosity toward me." Spock replied.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? She placed her hands on her hips.

"You are Lieutenant Uhura, I presume." Ambassador Spock replied. He had heard from Sarek that Spock had formed a friendship with a cadet at the academy. They had planned to serve on the Enterprise together.

Ambassador Spock bit his bottom lip. He was several decades older, but she aroused feelings in him that had been buried beneath his cool Vulcan exterior for decades. It is no wonder the younger Spock had responded to her in such a favorable manner. She was as beautiful as was the Lieutenant Uhura from his reality, but she possessed an assertiveness that he found appealing. She had the passion of a Klingon female, the intellect of a Vulcan yet he sensed within her the compassion that could only exist in a human female.

As much as Ambassador Spock hated to admit it, compassion appealed to him despite the fact that it defied his logic, It was that human compassion that his mother also possessed that shielded him from the jeers of his peers growing up and the slights from his father. It was her kindness and respect that kept him sane. Now his mother was gone, but the younger Spock would have Lieutenant Uhura to provide solace in his life.

"Kirk is Captain of the Enterprise." She continued.

"As it should be, he was captain for many years. I served with him for over…"

"You don't get it do you? She dropped her hands at her sides. Stepping forward she touched his face gently. "Your reality does not exist. It ended when Nero destroyed the U.S.S Kelvin. You cannot recreate it."

Ambassador Spock trembled at her touch.

"Kirk is damaged goods, and there is nothing you can do to fix it. He does not deserve to be Captain of a starship. He was just a cadet; a cadet who was on academic probation!"

Ambassador Spock lifted his eyebrow and tilted his headed. She recognized the gesture and took him by the arm. Ambassador Spock was unaccustomed to such an intimate touch, but he surmised that the younger Spock found it quite pleasurable. She led him to a table inside the mess hall inside the facility and shares her observations over the past few years at the academy.

Ambassador Spock replied, "Kirk was the most decorated Captain in Star Fleet history."

"You logic is flawed." She replied flatly.

Shocked, he replied, "I am sure I do not know what you mean."

"Your Kirk attended the academy for four years, he then served as an ensign, Lieutenant and commander. It took him fourteen years to earn a captain's commission."

Ambassador Spock said nothing, but nodded.

Our Kirk only joined Starfleet Academy three years ago. He only did so after a bar-room brawl which started when Cupcake...uh… Lieutenant Giotti asked him to leave me alone. Captain Pike felt sorry for him and recruited him to Starfleet where he has been a total wreck ever since."

Taking a breath she continued.

"There is barely a female cadet that he hasn't hit on or worse…and then to cheat on the Kobayshi Maru and to implicate Commander Spock in the matter." Lieutenant Uhura shook her head and continued.

"But the biggest insult is the way he took credit for Nero."

Ambassador Spock could tell that Lieutenant Uhura was getting angry again. Her eyes glistened and her ponytail swung back and forth.

"It was Spock's idea to steal the Vulcan ship from the Romulans. It was Spock who piloted the ship that destroyed the Romulan drill and saved Earth." She sobbed, "And it was Spock who risked his life to destroy Nero. He only survived because Scotty managed to transport him back to the ship at the last minute. Then Kirk takes credit and the command of the Enterprise. Spock should be captain, not Kirk!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

She sobbed again, and then she wiped her eyes with a napkin from the table.

Ambassador Spock sat motionless contemplating his error. Then he spoke,

"Lieutenant Uhura, it appears that you are correct. There was a flaw in my logic. I must speak with Commander Spock immediately."

Looking up at the clock Lieutenant Uhura realized that it was time for her shuttle's departure.

"I have to go." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Ambassador felt a slight tingle where her lips brushed his skin. A warmth surged in his core as he inhaled her scent.

He reached up and touched the spot where her lips had brushed his skin, embarrassed she said.

"Sorry, it is a habit."

She grabbed her bag and turned to Ambassador Spock, forming the Ta'al, she said.

"Live long and prosper, Ambassador Spock."

Forming the Ta'al with his hand, Ambassador Spock spoke barely above a whisper, "Peace and long life, Lieutenant Uhura."

She turned and walked toward the shuttlecraft.

Ambassador Spock reeled from this revelation. He had erred. When he met Kirk, he hadn't known about the death of his father, George Kirk. Without this influence Kirk's life would have been drastically different. In that moment, Ambassador Spock realized that he had not defeated the madness. He had succumbed and it had taken possession of him. He had allowed himself to be ruled by his emotions. All of his actions to restore balance had done the opposite. When he witnessed Vulcan being destroyed, he had become V'tosh Ka'tur, a Vulcan without logic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ambassador Spock waited another half hour before he spotted Commander Spock holding a Padd and giving last minute instructions to the last remaining new crew members of the Enterprise.

Spock turned and walked toward the elder man.

"Father!" Spock called out.

"I am not our father" Ambassador Spock replied, drawing closer.

Spock was shocked. He was looking at himself as an older man. He felt both betrayal and bewilderment, knowing that Ambassador Spock had sent Kirk back to the ship. He had helped Kirk to derail his career. It hardly seemed possible that he would intentionally do so.

He struggled to maintain his composure. "How is it that we can exist in the same reality?" Spock asked.

"That has been my question since I arrived. I did not understand then, but I do know now thanks to _your_ Lieutenant Uhura." Ambassador Spock replied.

Spock winced at the mention of her name. He had all but ignored her since the destruction of Vulcan, save the kiss prior transporting to the Romulan ship. He had only done so because he had not planned to return to the Enterprise. Reflecting on the kiss, he remembered her scent, which was pleasing to him. He had deliberately run his fingers through her hair during the kiss. The fragrance had given him comfort as he programmed the Vulcan ship for a collision course with the Romulan vessel. Spock felt warmth rising in his core at the thought or their last kiss, but he blocked it. He felt conflicted. He had a duty to Vulcan, yet he could not bear the pain that that his Nyota would suffer upon severing their relationship.

"It appears that she cares for you deeply." Spoke Prime said as he observed the younger Spock's pupils dilate at mention of Uhura's name.

Ambassador Spock briefly ruminated on his encounters with the Lieutenant Uhura from his own reality and the flirtations that he often rebuffed under the guise of logic. He had convinced himself that he had no desire to form a bond with a female. His duty to serve was his only priority, or so it seemed at the time.

Ambassador Spock was now aware that in his own reality he had used his duty to shield himself from the emotions that he felt It seemed only logical, but it stunted his career. While Kirk took risks and accumulated accolades for his reckless actions, Spock was mocked by his peers for taking the sensible course. In the end, Spock's logic would save the crew from some catastrophe, and Kirk would once again be heralded as a brilliant commander. The other casualty was the beautiful Lieutenant Uhura, who frustrated by Spock's rejection, had turned to Scotty, but it was too late. The beautiful Nyota Uhura had passed her prime. The life and love that she desired was no longer an option.

In contrast, the younger Spock had worked through his fear of emotion with the aid of Uhura. He had achieved so much more in twenty-seven years, a commission as acting captain of the Enterprise, a respected career as a scientist and professor at Starfleet Academy and a potential bond-mate who also loved him and accepted him as both Vulcan and Human. Now Spock's beloved was alone on the Enterprise with James T. Kirk, a cheat a philanderer with no regard for others.

Spock sighed as he lifted his chin, "She was to be my bond-mate. I fear now, I must return to New Vulcan to …his words faltered, he was unable to speak of bonding with another…"rebuild Vulcan society."

Fear, Spock had said it. But it wasn't fear, it was dread. He dreaded the thought of returning to T'Pring his former bond-mate. Spock scowled at the thought of her coldness when she rejected him for Stonn. Despite the fact that he descended from Surak and he was the grandson of T'Pau, as a hybrid Vulcan who was part Human, was not good enough. He allowed the pain that welled up in him at the thought of leaving his beloved Nyota to release through his eyes that darkened.

Although the two men were different in many ways, Ambassador Spock knew that Spock would most likely choose duty over his own needs. He realized that there was little he could do to restore the balance that he and Nero had disrupted other than to help Spock recover from the loss.

"You are aware that Vulcans have vastly superior technology in the area of genetics? This was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am aware. It is how I… uh… we were conceived." Spock replied. His lifted an eyebrow as he wondered where the Ambassador Spock was headed.

"Then you must know that Vulcan, or New Vulcan as it is to be known, will survive. There are more than 10,000 Vulcan survivors. However, most of them are male. Your presence will not make much difference, in that it is females that are needed, not males." Ambassador Spock asserted. He noted a glint in Spock's eyes upon this revelation.

"Of course, that is only logical." For the first time since the destruction of his home world, Spock felt relieved.

There was silence between the two men as they regarded one another. Each man contemplated their differences. At that moment, it became clear to Spock that they were not the same man even though they had been conceived by the same parents. As they prepared to say goodbye, Ambassador Spock raised his hand to form the Ta'al. Spock did the same. At the moment that Ambassador Spock began to form his words to speak, Spock did the unthinkable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter - 4

Spock's movements were swift. He had the benefit of youth of course, but he also had something more that provided him an advantage over the Ambassador. With the aid of Lieutenant Uhura, Spock had learned to embrace his humanity. In doing so he often experienced not only fear and trepidation, but the illogical willingness to act even in the face of fear.

Spock swiftly leaned forward, as his hand touched that of the elder Vulcan; he felt a surge of energy. This energy differed from that of a mind meld. He found himself looking into his own eyes. He began to delve into the mind of the elder Vulcan. He was unsurprised to encounter a strong sense of duty, but he was shocked at the pent up emotions that he Ambassador Spock had stowed away for over a century. He felt jealousy toward Kirk, hurt and such intense loneliness. As he moved forward in the ambassador's mind, he found a glimmer of the longing that Ambassador Spock had once felt for the Nyota in his own reality. This remaining feeling was like a small ember glowing at the back of his mind.

Spock moved deeper into his consciousness of Ambassador Spock, drawing the Ambassador closer, he placed his hand on his Psi Points releasing a part of his own experience with his own Nyota.

Spock shared his _Nyota_ , the one human woman who stood by Spock when he was insulted by humans on the streets of San Francisco or when he was rejected by his colleagues at the academy. She was the one woman who held him in her arms and showed him unconditional love and how to love her back. As Spock released this part of himself, as he made the final push forward he captured Ambassador Spock's Katra. As he felt the Ambassador begin to falter, so he gently released it. Ambassador Spock staggered forward, staring at the younger version of himself. Spock had learned to synthesize the elements of both species in a way that resulted in optimal functioning. He had evolved beyond any Human or Vulcan. He was a new species.

As he regained his composure, Ambassador Spock looked into the eyes of the younger Spock. They revealed a hint of his humanity within, despite the stoic Vulcan façade. He now saw what Lieutenant Uhura had seen in both realities and realized that finally Spock had begun to see it for himself.

Ambassador Spock shuddered to think of how he had destroyed the life of this Spock simply because of his selfish desires to recreate the reality he had known before. It was madness and cruelty. All that Spock had worked for, his career, his bond-mate, his home world and his mother were gone. It is no wonder that he was willing to die in order to kill Nero. The mind meld revealed that it had been his plan to perish when he boarded the Vulcan ship. When these plans were derailed by Scotty, he had nothing left but to resign himself to rebuild Vulcan society.

As Spock held Ambassador Spock upright, he whispered raspingly, "You have not destroyed my life. Go to New Vulcan, I will return for you when it is time to set things straight." Ambassador Spock's lips curled at the use of the Terran colloquialism. "I must find my _k'hat'n'dlawa and reclaim my life._ _"_

 _k'hat'n'dlawa_ _(The other half of my heart)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter_ \- 5

Kirk licked his lips and smiled at the irony of it all. Through the efforts of the Ambassador Spock, he had gained control of the Enterprise. The issue of the Kobayshi Maru had been quickly forgotten. Instead of rebuking him, the academy had given him a commendation, formalized his commission and most importantly, they had made him captain of the Starfleet flagship.

He had everything that Spock had worked for. Hell, Spock had even done the work for him, nearly killing himself in the process. He chuckled at the thought. Not that he wanted the Vulcan dead; he would have made a perfect first officer providing the experience and knowledge that Kirk lacked. It was only that Spock had kept him from the one thing that he could never have – Lieutenant Uhura.

By the third year at the academy, Uhura had become an aid to Spock. From that moment forward, she was never alone. If she and Gaila attended a bar with their friends, Spock would sit across the room and watch. If Uhura was in the gym working out, he was as well. Every time Kirk approached her, Spock would appear with some inquiry or assignment. By the fourth year, they were often seen on campus in the cafeteria or sitting on the quad. Spock would stand above Uhura lecturing on who know what, while she sat in the grass taking notes on her pad. Kirk sighed, such a waste of DNA that Spock.

To have the admiration and access to Lieutenant Uhura daily and spend it lecturing seemed a profound waste to Kirk. He closed his eyes. He would have her. There would be no doubt of that. He was after all, the Captain of the Enterprise. He smiled at the thought of taking her against her will. She would relent of course, because she too wanted to serve on the Enterprise and Spock would be on Vulcan "helping to rebuild the species." He relished the thought of the many ways he would make her submit to his desires and force her to call out his name in ecstasy. He smiled and licked his lips again.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Uhura was calling him.

"Captain Kirk."

He jerked and opened his eyes only to realize that she was standing before him with a Padd in her hand seeking his signature. He smiled at her, searching her eyes for some glimmer of affection. However, it was not forthcoming. She stared over his shoulders at the doors of the turbo lift. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled.

"Well, it looks like we might be getting along after…." Kirk reached forward to brush her hand as he took the Padd. Instead, the Padd fell to the deck and she raced over to the upper bridge.

"Commander Spock!" She called out as Kirk spun around in his chair.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter_ \- 6

Spock stood in the turbo lift. "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

Kirk Stood up, his eyes meeting Spock's eyes. There was something different in his demeanor.

"Permission granted."

He smiled at the thought of Spock requesting permission to return to the very bridge from which Kirk had been ejected.

"Captain Kirk, as you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy."

Kirk stifled a laugh and then looked around him. As much as the cadets had hated Spock the Starfleet Instructor, as officers they had come to admire and respect him for his logic and bravery.

Kirk looked at Uhura staring up at Spock and then back to Spock. _Was Spock smiling?_ He pondered the situation and relented.

"Uh... I would be honored to have you serve. I will have Yeoman Rand process your documents right away." He slapped Spock on the back waiting for his regular negative reaction to human contact, but there was none.

"Thank you Captain, I will get my belongings settled and I will begin scheduling the bridge crew if that is amenable to you."

"Right" Kirk responded. He sighed and sat back in his chair deflated, realizing that he would have to change his tactics to in order to get Lieutenant Uhura. She was no longer under the tutelage of Spock. He could always assign a plethora of mundane tasks to keep Spock occupied while he pursued Uhura he mused.

The shift passed uneventfully. Spock made sure to schedule Lieutenant Uhura when he was on the bridge. He did not want her to be alone with Kirk before they were bonded. Spock was also fully aware that his colleagues wondered about his sudden change in demeanor and his decision to stay with Starfleet. From his meld with Ambassador Spock, he understood the threat that Kirk posed to the Federation and to his beloved Nyota.

Kirk had knowledge of the many events and species that they could possibly encounter in space. His reckless choices would constantly put the ship in jeopardy. In the other reality, it was Ambassador Spock who prevented many disasters created by Kirk's reckless behavior. In his reality he planned to allow Starfleet to realize the error in their decision to make Kirk the captain. At the end of their shift he left the bridge and returned to his quarters.

Spock contemplated the meld had also given him another advantage. Spock was fully equipped with Ambassador Spock's experiences, his accomplishments and foibles, which were few and often involved the suppression of his emotions. However there was something else that this knowledge afforded him. Ambassador Spock had spent over a century with humans. He learned through trial and error, how to anticipate their actions and responses to events. This provided Spock with the ability to project a demeanor that was less jarring to the human psyche, while he maintained his logical stance inwardly. Gone was the awkwardness that occurred in his exchanges with humans. He replaced it with an ease of conversation which did not express emotions, yet it provided gentleness in approach that humans craved.

The next few days were uneventful. He kept a constant watch over Lieutenant Uhura while he considered when he would declare Kunat-So'lik. They constantly made eye contact, but the plentiful opportunities that the academy had provided for discussion of xenolinguistics were now few and far between. The meals that they used to share were now eaten alone because Captain Kirk always seemed to create some form of busy work to distract them.

Uhura was tired and disheartened by her time aboard the Enterprise. Spock had rebounded from the emotional turmoil that consumed him at the loss of his mother and his planet, but he had become cold and distant, rebuffing her attempts to help him. When he captured the Vulcan ship, she feared that he was suicidal. However, all of that subsided after his encounter with Ambassador Spock at the Starfleet shuttle bay. She found herself longing to spend time with the confident Spock, who no longer seemed to struggle with his dual identity.

By week's end Kirk stepped up his game of distractions.

"Uh… Spock, it appears that Scotty needs some help calibrating…the new trans warp module."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. Scotty was years ahead of most engineers in Starfleet thanks to his recent interaction with Ambassador Spock on Delta Vega. He had recalibrated the warp core module when he returned to the ship a mere two weeks past. Spock was sure that this was merely a ruse to get him off the bridge. Even with his speed and Scotty's experience, they would not be able to complete the task prior to the end of the shift. He turned and walked toward Uhura, she stood up and faced him with a knowing look and nodded her head and he then turned to Kirk and replied.

"Yes, Captain." With his hands steepled before him he entered the turbolift and left the bridge.

Spock closed his eyes and tried to allow the anger that was forming in his gut to dissipate. He had only a limited amount of time to gain control before he reached his destination. His longing for Uhura had reached a new height. He didn't just miss her in the human sense of the word. He had a physical longing for her – for a mate.

T'Pring was no longer an option. She had severed their Bond, deeming Spock unacceptable and she had taken Stonn for a bond-mate. They had conceived a son during Stonn's Pon Farr. One of the few families to survive the destruction of Vulcan, they had relocated to New Vulcan and were using genetics to conceive another child rather than waiting another seven years. Theirs would be the first child born on New Vulcan.

As the turbolift slowed to a stop, Spock had regained control of his anger, but his desire for Uhura did not wane. He decided then that he would declare Kunat-So'lik that very evening and take her for his bond-mate.

The re-calibration of the trans warp core took hours. Spock worked at lightning speed recording and analyzing the data. There were few corrections that were needed and it was certainly not enough to waste his time doing the task. On the bridge, Uhura was exhausted from having to rebuff Kirk's clumsy advances. What had worked on the numerous young cadets, failed to capture the interest of Lieutenant Uhura, who had long ago become accustomed to the conversational style of Commander Spock. His recent change in demeanor had made her all the more intriguing.

At last, the shift ended. She waited until Yeoman Rand entered the turbolift and quickly followed behind her only to be shocked as Kirk bumped up against her as he jumped in behind her. He placed his hands on her hips as he pushed her forward, holding on a bit too long. She could feel his hot breath against her ear and he spoke softly.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant." He smirked.

She gasped and looked into Yeoman Rand's face. The young blond looked displeased with the display. It was known throughout the ship that she had desired Kirk since her first year at the academy. She had proven far too easy a catch, and he threw her back almost as quickly as he caught her.

Uhura spun around and found herself face to face with the captain. He allowed his fingertips to graze her uniform as he slowly released her. His fingers settling on the hem of her uniform. He smiled at her and stepped closer as though Yeoman Rand were not in the lift.

"How fortunate for me to be in the turbolift with my two favorite women. " He said leering at Uhura. He reached over and fingered Yeoman Rand's hair.

Uhura opened her mouth to speak when the turbolift doors opened. Both Uhura and Rand seemed pleased that Dr. McCoy had entered the turbolift.

"Captain, I need to speak with you about one of the crew." Dr. McCoy said looking about the turbolift. Both women seemed uncomfortable and Kirk was smiling slyly.

""Of course Bones, why don't you stop by my ready room tomorrow? Kirk replied.

"This won't wait." Bones said looking over Kirk's shoulders at Uhura. She seemed exceedingly tired and aggravated. Finally, the turbolift stopped again. Both Uhura and Rand exited and head down the corridor to their respective quarters.

"Are you coming to the crew lounge?" Yeoman Rand asked.

"I am not sure; I have had a long day." Uhura replied. Yeoman Rand nodded and proceeded to her quarters.

Once inside the sanctity of her quarters, Uhura stripped off her uniform. She found a lovely silk robe that she had purchased for herself just prior to graduation. The silk felt smooth against her skin and she couldn't resist it.

She headed to the shower and let down her hair to wash it, allowing the pulsating sonic shower to relax her. What she wouldn't do for a hot water shower that her family had had in her homeland. After she had showered, she dried her hair, allowing the natural curls to form in her hair.

She pulled the scented lotion that her mother had made and sent to her prior to leaving earth. Her mother had made the lotion using flowers and herbs from Kenya, with the desire that Uhura would always remember home. The citrus scent was stimulating. Uhura then pulled on a grey knit skirt that hugged her hips and the matching sleeveless top. She put on her earrings and step out into the corridor with a new spring in her step.

Spock was aware that Lieutenant Uhura would take her meal and then spend some time socializing with the crew. He showered, and dressed in a fresh uniform. He stopped and looked in the mirror. Somehow he knew that the uniform would not do.

He changed into a pair of black slacks and then, opened the closet to remove a box that contained a gift that Lieutenant Uhura had given his for the Terran Valentine celebration. He removed the grey sweater and pulled it over his shoulders. He looked in the mirror at the reflection and his lips curved slightly knowing that she would be pleased. He then handled the bottle of fragrance. It too was a gift that Lieutenant Uhura had given him prior to her graduation. She desired to thank him for helping her with her research and for taking her on as an assistant. He opened the bottle and sniffed. It had a woodsy smell that reminded him of their hikes in the woods. He placed some on his sleeve and picked up his lyre and headed to the crew's lounge.

Lieutenant Uhura had already arrived at the lounge when he arrived. Most of the male crew members took notice of the form fitting skirt she was wearing. Kirk was among that number. He rubbed his chin as he watched her cross the room to join Janice and the other female crew members. The scotch had warmed his blood considerably and he felt a stirring as she crossed her bare legs revealing her toned thighs. Kirk's thoughts were sidetracked as Spock entered the room.

Just as the male crew members admired Uhura, the female crew members took notice of Spock. For the first time he was dressed casually. The grey sweater clung to his muscles, revealing a well-toned physique. Kirk unconsciously sucked in his gut which had begun to reveal his all too frequent beer binges.

Uhura and the other women had selected the middle tables, perhaps because they knew that it would give the male crew members the best vantage point. The men were seated on the periphery taking in the activity of the women. Spock walked across the room and sat at the other end of the women's table and watched Uhura interact with Yeoman Rand and Lieutenant Masters. A few men snickered when Spock sat down. He caught Uhura's eye and she smiled at him. He allowed the slightest curve of his lips to form as he stared back at her and then he began to play.

As Spock began gently strumming the lyre, the other crew members began to move closer. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to move him and he allowed his body to gently sway. Uhura was mesmerized; she stood up and moved directly across from him.

The smell of the woodsy fragrance wafted in the air as he strummed the strings of the lyre. Sensing her presence, Spock opened his eyes looked into her eyes as he plucked each string drawing her into the melody. He could tell that she recognized the ancient Vulcan love ballad. He allowed his eyes to travel, exploring her face and her long graceful neck. The grey sweater that she wore strained against the fullness of her breast. She inhaled deeply and he watched her breasts rise and fall. He desired her and he would have her. Uhura felt the heat of his gaze on her skin. She licked her lips and sighed. She longed for their friendship be more. It was apparent from the look that Spock gave her that he wanted more as well. Before he could finish the song, she stood up and left the lounge.

Kirk was sitting on the other side of the room with Scotty drinking scotch. He snickered as he watched the display. Spock had made his best move and he was rejected by Lieutenant Uhura. He was amused by her reaction to Spock as he leered at her breast. Kirk was surprised by it all. He didn't think Spock had it in him. He chuckled at the thought of Spock pursuing a romantic relationship with Uhura. He had a lot to learn before he could take on that much woman. Kirk sipped his scotch and mused, when he was done with her, Uhura would have plenty to teach Spock.

Kirk pushed the glass across the table. The server brought over another shot glass and set it on the table before him. He picked up the glass of rolled it between his hands as he thought about following Lieutenant Uhura to her quarters. Yeoman Rand made her way across the room and sat down at the table with them. She smiled at him, and he nodded tossing back another shot of scotch giving her a little bit of attention would keep her available when he needed her. Uhura would have to wait for another night.

Upon completion of the song, the crew members began to clap. Spock stood up and thanked the crew. He told the story of the ancient Vulcan song, and shared that he felt it only fitting to play it, and then he left the lounge. Upon his departure, several crew members made remarks about the drastic change in his personality.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spock stopped by his quarters and dropped off his lyre and changed into his meditation pants and his robes. He then set out for Nyota's quarters. He arrived just as she removed her clothing and pulled the robe on. She had loosened her hair and brushed it. She picked up a Padd to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate. Her skin still tingled from Spock gaze. The door chimed and as she opened the door and greeted him, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and inhaled her fragrance. It both pleased and aroused him.

She pulled away looking up at him questioningly.

"Spock, I thought…" He put his finger to her lips. Her lips felt a slight electrical surge at the gesture.

"I have made my decision." He said hoarsely, "I declare Kunat-So'lik."

Shocked, she stepped back. "I thought you had planned to go to New Vulcan." she replied, with bitterness in her voice.

"When I return to New Vulcan, it will be with my bond-mate and my wife, Nyota."

He then lifted her in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. Uhura felt the tears brimming in her eyes. This was more than she had imagined from Spock. She knew that he cherished her, but he was unable or unwilling to share his feelings in words.

Spock sat on the edge of the bed and spoke softly.

"I wish to bond with you, but we must first speak of the nature of this act"

Nyota looked at him intently.

"When Vulcan's mate, it is because of a biological process which is called Pon Farr. It is during this time the Vulcans must bond with their mate, or they will reach a state of Plak-tau – the blood fever. "

Uhura nodded, but sat still. Spock had never spoken much about Vulcan ways. She knew that this moment was far more intimate than her physical desires.

"If a bond is not made, Vulcans can resolve their Pon Farr through battle. Some who are most disciplined may use meditation to resolve the fever. "

He shifted on the edge of the bed, and stared at her face and neck as he had in the crew lounge.

"You are so beautiful…. I long for you." His eyes glistened as he whispered the next few words.

"Nyota, will you have me."

Uhura sighed. She had romantic fantasies about Spock, but the moment seemed almost surreal as he laid bare his emotions and asked her to be his wife and bond-mate.

She placed her hand on his cheek and gently spoke.

"Spock we have been friends for a long time. You mean a great deal to me. I cannot…"

As she took a deep breath, she felt his jaw clench.

"I cannot imagine life without you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I am yours for eternity."

Spock pulled her closer, the silk fabric served as a conduit for the electric surges from his fingertips. Uhura shivered in delight.

"There is one more thing. He stood up and turned his back to her.

Uhura reached forward and pulled his arm to turn his body toward her.

"I wish you to understand that it is commonly believed that as a Human/Vulcan hybrid, I am sterile. If we were to conceive, there is a possibility that we would have to seek… outside intervention, as was the case with my parents. Is this agreeable to you?"

She nodded, pulling him back to a seated position. She held his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Spock mustered the willpower pulled away and spoke again.

"There must be no secrets between us. I have one final thing to share with you."

Uhura smiled and suppressed a chuckle.

"Have I done something amusing?"

"Spohkh, you are only the biggest tease in the universe. First you ask me to be your bond-mate and then you refuse to bond."

His eyes twinkled at her answer.

He took her hand, "Patience, my _k'hat'n'dlawa."_

 _She nodded, but began to make swirls on the back of his hands with her fingertip_

"I met with Ambassador Spock today. I must share what transpired between Kirk and the Ambassador as well as my plans to rectify the situation.

Spock leaned back against the headboard and held her in his arms as he related the story of Kirk and the Ambassador on Delta Vega.

Uhura turned and looked at him with her hand over her mouth. She knew that Ambassador Spock had returned Kirk to the Enterprise, but for the Ambassador to have shared the events of the future with Kirk was unconscionable.

"I am not sure what the other Kirk was like, but the Ambassador Spock should never have trusted this Kirk with this information. He is far too reckless."

"Yes, I agree." Spock replied, "but he was friends with his Kirk for forty years. He had no idea that this Kirk was not the same man."

"Of this, I am sure," Uhura replied nodding her head.

"Nyota, I fear that Ambassador Spock is struggling to retain control of his logic. He witnessed the destruction of Vulcan from Delta Vega and it may have proven to be too much for him to comprehend."

Spock then took Nyota's her hand in his hand.

"When we…bond, I wish to share the events that occurred when I formed my bond with Ambassador Spock." Spock said.

"Oh, I did not know that you could form a bond with ... uh.. yourself?" Uhura was not sure if she was asking a question or making a statement.

"Nor did I, Spock replied. "It happened during the Ta-al."

He paused and took a deep breath. He felt a new emotion that he had never felt before. He was nervous.

"Nyota, if it pleases you… I would like to bond with you now and make you my mate. However, I am fearful that I might cause you injury." He said, mournfully.

"I just…." She paused

Spock placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"It is just that I…I have never been with a man before."

He stood up and backed away. "I cannot hurt you."

"Spock, you look so sad." She stood up and touched his face, as she had done with the ambassador earlier. "This is a happy occasion; I accept you as my husband and mate. I want all of you – Human and Vulcan." She said looking into his eyes.

"Nyota," he murmured and took into his arms, "I desire you. I...I must have you" He roared reaching for her Psi Point and they began.

Spock and Nyota petted for a full half hour. He realized that they were ready to move on to the next stage. He had relied on his human instincts and drives thus far. It was time to consummate their bond. He felt an emotion at the back of his mind, trepidation. He had never had a woman before, he feared that he might prove inadequate, he fear that he might lose control and hurt his human mate.

He stationed himself at the foot of the bed and pushed her knees upward giving him a vantage point. He began a visual inspection of her anatomy. Nyota had a thin membrane that almost completely obscured her womanhood. Spock was aware that in ancient times on earth, this served as proof of a female human's virginity. It did so for Spock as well. He felt himself stiffen at the thought of taking her for the first time. She was a rarity for her age. Nyota was twenty-five and still a virgin. She had put all of her time and efforts into school.

Spock was also a virgin. He had been rejected by T'Pring. Indeed, no Vulcan female would have him. "He was not Vulcan enough." He was often repulsed and sometimes intimidated by the human females who approach him for casual sexual encounters. He preferred to wait until he found a suitable bond-mate. He had found one in Nyota.

Spock reached forward to break away the membrane with his finger. He could do it slowly to reduce the discomfort for his mate. His instincts forced him to pull his finger back. There was only one way to remove the membrane and no measure of logic or calculation would aid him. For Vulcans as well as humans, mating was instinctual.

Spock repositioned himself between Nyota's legs. She smiled at him. He pushed forward gently.

"Ah…ah.. ah." She cried out.

He kept at it for a Terran half hour. Each time she would cry out and he would stop.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Do you love me, Nyota?" He asked. His eyes were blazing with passion.

"Yes, Spock you know I…oh, oh, oh!" She threw he head back and screamed as he suddenly pushed forward tearing away the membrane with his manhood. Spock closed his eyes and experienced the pleasurable sensation. He had not felt anything like this in his life. It was no wonder that Vulcan's would kill their rivals during Pon Farr. His human instincts had been overtaken by his more powerful Vulcan instincts to mate.

Spock was not yet fully engaged. He struggled to penetrate her tight space. He pushed harder. Nyota screamed again.

"Computer, sound proof room!" He yelled.

Nyota was crying in pain and shaking her head, but Spock could not stop. His instincts to consummate their bond had taken control. He continued to push slowly until he was close to full engagement.

Nyota's body had begun to respond which eased the path for his entry. She had stopped crying and had begun to moan sensually. Her lower body undulated and matched his movements.

Spock looked down at the sheets. A small pool of blood had formed on the sheets from the tearing of her membrane. Spock was aware that in ancient Terran society this was further proof of a female's virginity. He sensed another sensation in the back of his mind, satisfaction. He was even more aroused and continued to make love to his mate. He had waited three years for this moment. Nyota was now his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter - 8

Kirk sat in the lounge, drinking one scotch after another. Yeoman Rand was attractive, but certainly no challenge. She was constantly making eye contact and asking if he needed anything. Tonight, he thought he just might take up on her offer. He stood up and made his way to the turbolift eventually finding his way to Lieutenant Uhura's quarters. He was about to ring the chime when he heard a sound inside the room.

He leaned forward against the door craning his neck to listen. He could hear Nyota moaning as Spock made love to her. He leaned closer to hear what sounded like growling from Spock. He reared back and shook his head. Perhaps he would go easier on the scotch next time.

 _Spohkh, oh…Spohkh… Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,"_ Nyota cried out.

Spock took Uhura by the hair, gently tugging backward to expose her neck.

"Ashayam, You…are…mine." As Spock proceeded to mark her neck with his teeth, her cries became unintelligible.

Standing outside with his ear pressed against the door. Kirk seethed, he had wanted to be her first.

He then heard Spock's voice bellow, "Nyota, tal-kam ashayam, you are my bond-mate, my wife."

Uhura lay in Spock's arms exhausted but exhilarated from the experience. He had been her first and he would be her only lover. She had not planned this to be the case. She dated at the academy, but the other men paled by comparison to Spock.

Then there was silence as Spock embraced Nyota as his bond-mate for the first time.

 _Light years away, Ambassador Spock lay in bed relishing his new bond-mate Nyota and emotions he allowed himself to experience for the first time through his bond with Spock._

Outside Uhura's quarters, Kirk was overwhelmed by his jealousy. In his drunken state, he kicked the door and proceeded to make his way down the corridor.

Uhura was startled by the noise. "Spohkh, what was that noise."

She was shocked as Spock gave her a slight smile and replied, "Be calm my wife, I am sure it is just vermin."

 _Wife? Did Spock actually call Uhura his wife?_ Kirk thought to himself.

He was drunk and he couldn't be clear in his mind. They hadn't married prior to leaving earth, it could not be. Just the same he was angered by the prospect of Spock being Uhura's first lover. He continued on to Yeoman Rand's quarters. She would provide him with some consolation.

.**+**

The next morning, prior to their shift, the couple approached Captain Kirk in his Ready Room.

"Captain, although it is not customary to speak of such things with non-Vulcans, we feel that the special circumstances merit your involvement.

Kirk looked up dazed and disgruntled. He had a hangover and Yeoman Rand had been buzzing his comm all morning. Her consolation had proven to be no prize after all. Now she was claiming a role as the captain's woman.

"What is it that you need, Commander Spock?" He said impatiently, he noticed that Lieutenant Uhura was uncharacteristically quiet. Her lower neck was marked with a bruise that resembled teeth marks. She adjusted her collar to conceal the mark.

Kirk grimaced and rubbed his hand on face and nose in revulsion.

"We have bonded, according to Vulcan tradition. However, Nyota… Lieutenant Uhura would also like to host a small Terran ceremony on board the ship."

"Oh, is that right?" Kirk snickered.

"So you want to get married and you want me to perform the ceremony, Lieutenant ?" Kirk smirked. He was in his element and he was going to draw this out as long as possible.

Spock took a step forward and replied, "Lieutenant Uhura is my wife according to Vulcan tradition. As my bond-mate, she will not speak on such matters with you. It is considered inappropriate."

Uhura looked up at Spock as he spoke, "I will make all the necessary arrangements.

We will also be making a trip next year to New Vulcan for the formal ceremony on New Vulcan. I will make arrangements for shore leave at that time."

Kirk nodded his head and waved his hand impatiently.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kirk asked looking at the Lieutenant and then hesitantly toward Spock.

Spock took another step forward, this time Kirk thought he heard a subtle growl from his chest as Spock's lips formed a slight sneer.

Kirks sat back in resignation "Fine, fine, you can have your ceremony." He spat out the words. "See Yeoman Rand." Kirk rubbed his forehead again. His head hurt at the mention of Rand's name.

He continued," for the uh… the documentation."

Spock nodded and held up his middle and index fingers in the Ozh'esta, as was the custom in Vulcan culture.

"My wife, attend me." He commanded.

Nyota nodded and stepped forward placing her index and middle finger on Spock's fingers. They turned and left the ready room.

Kirk watched them as they moved in tangent toward the door. The change in Uhura and Spock was significant. She had become reserved and quiet. He had become almost human. Kirk shuddered as he replayed the events in his head. Spock appeared almost animal like in his response to Kirk's incessant questioning.

As they left the room, Kirk pressed the button on his comm. "Yeoman Rand" This is Captain Kirk. Please report to my Ready Room." He opened the drawer and poured a shot of scotch. As he drank it, he contemplated the consolation that he would desire at the moment.

Commander Spock returned to his quarters to briefly send a message to Sarek and Ambassador Spock about the formal bonding ceremony. It would be his twenty-eighth year and he planned for the ceremony to coincide with his Pon Far. Sarek replied, saying that he would make the arrangements.

On his way back to the bridge, Spock considered how his relationship with Sarek had changed since the destruction of Vulcan. Since Spock had destroyed Nero and his ship in vindication for the loss of Vulcan and his mother, he no longer felt contempt from his father. There was no challenge to his choice of Lieutenant as his bond–mate. Moreover, the other Vulcans no longer made comments regarding his human heritage. If they had been human, he might have interpreted their responses to him since the death of Nero as gratitude.

Lieutenant Uhura also returned to her quarters briefly to inform her mother of the upcoming ceremony. She was saddened that she could not attend. Naturally she would want to host a reception on Earth in the future. As Lieutenant Uhura headed back to the bridge, she smiled at the thought of Spock actually growling at Kirk and the look of Kirk cowering in submission. She had waited for Spock, despite the urging from Gaila and the others to pursue a human male and she was now reaping the rewards for her patience.

The Terran wedding ceremony was brief, but it was enough for all to recognize their bond. Kirk appeared petulant at times as they progressed through the ceremony. During the reception, Yeoman Ryman had stationed herself at Kirk's side. This gave Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura respite from Kirk's unwanted jibes.

The couple was greeted by many members of the crew who now respected Commander Spock for his efforts to save Earth and destroying Nero and his ship. Starfleet was misinformed on the matter, but the crew knew without a doubt that Spock has risked his life for their lives. He also managed to ignite the imagination of others for being the off-worlder who captured the heart of the woman who had been the most desirable female cadet at Starfleet Academy.

Spock held his bride in his arms and curled the edges of his lips ever so slightly. He had reconciled his loss. The destruction of the planet Vulcan allowed him to relax in the comfort of his true identity as a human and a Vulcan. As for his plans for the future, he still felt a tremendous loss due to the destruction of Vulcan and the death of his mother, but he had a new familial bond through Nyota, his bond-mate, and now his wife. All that was left was to restore his career.

Eight week went by uneventfully until Kirk noticed Uhura in the gym working out. Her body was lean and toned. Her caramel colored skin glistened with sweat. The black shorts hugged the curve of her hips and round butt. The sweat drenched shirt barely yielded to the swollen breast behind it. Was it possible that Lieutenant Uhura's breast had gotten bigger he wondered.

Yeoman Rand worked out beside Uhura at a much slower pace. Since Uhura was bonded to Spock and Rand had formed an attachment to Kirk, thanks to his late night visits, they spent more time together. Kirk grimaced when he had heard Rand refer to the she and Uhura as "two old married ladies." He had to find a way to change Uhura's mind.

Yeoman Rand left the gym and headed to her quarters. Lieutenant Uhura remained working out on the machine for a while longer. Such discipline! Kirk admired in her, for discipline was his greatest weakness, that and patience. He had become accustom to having all that he desired at the academy, he even got the enterprise. It was not too late to get Uhura. He looked about the gym for Spock. As first officer he had schedule Uhura's shift to align with his. It was a rare moment to see her alone without Spock lurking about.

Uhura was just about done with her workout. She knew that Kirk had been watching her, but she would not allow that to deter her. She was drenched with sweat when she finished for the evening. Yeoman Rand had left after a brief flirtation with Kirk. He sent her to her quarters down the corridor; no doubt she would wait all evening for him to arrive. Uhura sighed and felt pity for her friend as she made her way toward the door.

Kirk stepped in front of her. All too often, he smelled of scotch. Today was no different.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand a gesture that seemed to embolden him to make his next move.

"Here comes the bride." Kirk smiled as he said it, but there was no doubt that he was being sarcastic.

Uhura took a deep breath. She was fed up with his flirting and innuendo. She would set him straight right here and now. She formed a fist with her hand. Suddenly calm flowed throughout her body.

 _Calm yourself, kid'wa, I am near._ Spock spoke to her through their bond.

Spock had felt her anger though their bond. He was using the bond to ease her feelings. Uhura smiled inwardly, in the brief time of her bond she had only felt his presence when they were alone, and touching. She sighed and smiled realizing that she would never be alone again.

Kirk watched the emotional transformation of the woman before him. She was enraged one moment and calm, the next.

 _Must be Spock's meditations_ He thought to himself.

She sighed. He watched with delight as her breast heaved in the sweat drenched tee shirt as she calmed herself, watching her only ignited his desire.

"Excuse me, Captain." She pushed past him. Her breasts rubbed against him as she attempted to squeeze by. This only served to fuel his desire even more. He pivoted his body blocking her exit. She would not challenge him, he was the captain. Where would she go back to the academy to teach in the linguistics department? He was betting on the fact that her desire to be an officer was much stronger than her so-called bond with Spock. He reached out, gently stroking her arm.

Come on Nyota, we are friends. He coaxed. "I am just trying to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

She slapped his hand away and turned her face toward the door.

Kirk stepped closer. He was out of patience. He was the captain. She would be his woman, not Spock's.

He grabbed her face with his hand.

"Lieutenant, you are insubordinate. I would hate for you to lose this commission before we even leave this sector." He smiled, allowing his hands to roam along her body. He reached down and groped her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Uhura began to struggle and he slammed her against the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened. Spock was a blur as he made his way to her side.

"You shall not touch she who is my wife." He roared, punching Kirk hard against the jaw. He then lifted him up and slammed his body to the deck.

Kirk's body ached, he rubbed his jaw.

"I am the captain of this ship." He shouted incredulously.

"You are insubordinate, mister." He said, struggling to get to his feet.

The security detail arrived. A small group of curious onlookers also responded to the commotion and watched the scene unfold.

"Security, take Mr. Spock to the brig. I will see to Lieutenant Uhura myself." He gloated.

He had not planned it, but things were working out fine. Spock would be off the ship and Uhura would have to earn her place on the bridge.

Once again he grabbed Uhura by the arm, stroking it with his thumb while smiling mockingly at Spock. Uhura could feel Spock losing control through the bond. Know it would cost him his career to attack the captain she pulled her arm lose.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, slapping Kirk in the face.

She then walked over to security and said, "Take me to the brig with my husband."

As she walked out of the door, she spotted Yeoman Rand. Janice searched Uhura's face for some understanding.

"Janice, please send Dr. McCoy to see me." Janice stared back blankly, "Please."

Janice nodded and hurried down the hall.

In the brig, Spock held Uhura in his arms. His eyes glistened as they did on the night they bonded.

"Are you well, k'diwa. " He asked.

"I am well as long as I have you my love." she replied kissing him passionately.

"There is something that I must tell you." She started, but she was interrupted by the sound of Dr. McCoy.

"I know you are newlyweds, but this is no kinda honeymoon suite." He chuckled.

Spock stood up. He had regained his composure. "How is the captain?"

"He is ok, he has a bit of a headache but that could be due to the scotch as much as the body- slam." He said rubbing his chin.

He signaled to the security officer to turn off the confinement field.

"Next time you want time alone, put in for shore leave." He said smiling at Spock.

Spock nodded, his lips slightly curving upward at the joke.

McCoy had never been a fan of Spock at the academy. He felt that he was too uptight and rigid. Lately though, he had noticed a change in Spock that he liked. He was sure that they had Lieutenant Uhura to thank for the recent change. On the other hand, McCoy, like the other officers had begun to wonder if Starfleet had made a grievous mistake placing his friend James T. Kirk in charge of the flagship.

"Come on along, it is time for you two to kiss and make up." Uhura took Spock's hand.

"Not you two. I mean Kirk and Spock." Uhura released Spock's hand and followed the men into the corridor.

"Dr. McCoy, I would like to see you sometime today." Uhura said.

"Is it urgent?" he replied.

"Let's just say it is very important." She said, smiling.

"I will meet you in sickbay first thing in the morning He said over his shoulder as he headed out of the brig.

Kirk sat across the table glaring at Spock. He wanted him off of the ship, but McCoy had reminded Kirk that Spock was the most experienced and knowledgeable officer on the ship. Kirk relented, but only if the Vulcan apologized.

McCoy had relayed this to Spock and the men sat face to face for the first time since the altercation.

"Well," McCoy said clapping his hands. "Shall we start?" he said looking back and forth at the two officers. No one would suspect that the Vulcan had been involved in an altercation. He was completely calm, his face impassive. Kirk looked much worse. His face had darkened from the blow and his uniform disheveled.

"Captain" Spock began. "I wish to apologize for injuring you."

McCoy nodded his head eagerly, "That's good Spock. Now Captain, it is your turn."

"Well, I guess things got a little out of control down there. I should not have touched Lieutenant Uhura."

"Indeed." Spock replied.

McCoy smiled big, "Okay that settles that. Spock will keep his hands to himself and Kirk will keep his hands to himself. "

He chuckled, "…just like kindergarten."

Kirk began to laugh, "Yes, I guess it is."

He rose from his seat and slapped Spock on his shoulder

"Next time I touch Lieutenant Uhura I will make sure you are not around." He joked lightheartedly.

Spock spun on his heels and faced the captain, his eyes darkening.

"Next time you touch Lieutenant Uhura, Captain, I will certainly endeavor to kill you."

He turned and walked out the door.

Both Kirk laughed nervously as Spock exited the Ready Room.

Kirk looked at McCoy nervously, "Did Spock just make a joke?"

"For your sake, I hope so." McCoy replied.

Glossary:

Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" (I cherish thee)

tal-kam ashayam (dear one, my beloved)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kirk sat in the lounge, drinking one scotch after another. Yeoman Rand was attractive, but certainly no challenge. She was constantly making eye contact and asking if he needed anything. Tonight, he thought he just might take up on her offer. He stood up and made his way to the turbolift eventually finding his way to Lieutenant Uhura's quarters. He was about to ring the chime when he heard a sound inside the room.

He leaned forward against the door craning his neck to listen. He could hear Nyota moaning as Spock made love to her. He leaned closer to hear what sounded like growling from Spock. He reared back and shook his head. Perhaps he would go easier on the scotch next time.

 _Spohkh, oh…Spohkh… Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,"_ Nyota cried out.

Spock took Uhura by the hair, gently tugging backward to expose her neck.

"Ashayam, You…are…mine." As Spock proceeded to mark her neck with his teeth, her cries became unintelligible.

Standing outside with his ear pressed against the door. Kirk seethed, he had wanted to be her first.

He then heard Spock's voice bellow, "Nyota, tal-kam ashayam, you are my bond-mate, my wife."

Uhura lay in Spock's arms exhausted but exhilarated from the experience. He had been her first and he would be her only lover. She had not planned this to be the case. She dated at the academy, but the other men paled by comparison to Spock.

Then there was silence as Spock embraced Nyota as his bond-mate for the first time.

 _Light years away, Ambassador Spock lay in bed relishing his new bond-mate Nyota and emotions he allowed himself to experience for the first time through his bond with Spock._

Outside Uhura's quarters, Kirk was overwhelmed by his jealousy. In his drunken state, he kicked the door and proceeded to make his way down the corridor.

Uhura was startled by the noise. "Spohkh, what was that noise."

She was shocked as Spock gave her a slight smile and replied, "Be calm my wife, I am sure it is just vermin."

 _Wife? Did Spock actually call Uhura his wife?_ Kirk thought to himself.

He was drunk and he couldn't be clear in his mind. They hadn't married prior to leaving earth, it could not be. Just the same he was angered by the prospect of Spock being Uhura's first lover. He continued on to Yeoman Rand's quarters. She would provide him with some consolation.

.**+**

The next morning, prior to their shift, the couple approached Captain Kirk in his Ready Room.

"Captain, although it is not customary to speak of such things with non-Vulcans, we feel that the special circumstances merit your involvement.

Kirk looked up dazed and disgruntled. He had a hangover and Yeoman Rand had been buzzing his comm all morning. Her consolation had proven to be no prize after all. Now she was claiming a role as the captain's woman.

"What is it that you need, Commander Spock?" He said impatiently, he noticed that Lieutenant Uhura was uncharacteristically quiet. Her lower neck was marked with a bruise that resembled teeth marks. She adjusted her collar to conceal the mark.

Kirk grimaced and rubbed his hand on face and nose in revulsion.

"We have bonded, according to Vulcan tradition. However, Nyota… Lieutenant Uhura would also like to host a small Terran ceremony on board the ship."

"Oh, is that right?" Kirk snickered.

"So you want to get married and you want me to perform the ceremony, Lieutenant ?" Kirk smirked. He was in his element and he was going to draw this out as long as possible.

Spock took a step forward and replied, "Lieutenant Uhura is my wife according to Vulcan tradition. As my bond-mate, she will not speak on such matters with you. It is considered inappropriate."

Uhura looked up at Spock as he spoke, "I will make all the necessary arrangements.

We will also be making a trip next year to New Vulcan for the formal ceremony on New Vulcan. I will make arrangements for shore leave at that time."

Kirk nodded his head and waved his hand impatiently.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kirk asked looking at the Lieutenant and then hesitantly toward Spock.

Spock took another step forward, this time Kirk thought he heard a subtle growl from his chest as Spock's lips formed a slight sneer.

Kirks sat back in resignation "Fine, fine, you can have your ceremony." He spat out the words. "See Yeoman Rand." Kirk rubbed his forehead again. His head hurt at the mention of Rand's name.

He continued," for the uh… the documentation."

Spock nodded and held up his middle and index fingers in the Ozh'esta, as was the custom in Vulcan culture.

"My wife, attend me." He commanded.

Nyota nodded and stepped forward placing her index and middle finger on Spock's fingers. They turned and left the ready room.

Kirk watched them as they moved in tangent toward the door. The change in Uhura and Spock was significant. She had become reserved and quiet. He had become almost human. Kirk shuddered as he replayed the events in his head. Spock appeared almost animal like in his response to Kirk's incessant questioning.

As they left the room, Kirk pressed the button on his comm. "Yeoman Rand" This is Captain Kirk. Please report to my Ready Room." He opened the drawer and poured a shot of scotch. As he drank it, he contemplated the consolation that he would desire at the moment.

Commander Spock returned to his quarters to briefly send a message to Sarek and Ambassador Spock about the formal bonding ceremony. It would be his twenty-eighth year and he planned for the ceremony to coincide with his Pon Far. Sarek replied, saying that he would make the arrangements.

On his way back to the bridge, Spock considered how his relationship with Sarek had changed since the destruction of Vulcan. Since Spock had destroyed Nero and his ship in vindication for the loss of Vulcan and his mother, he no longer felt contempt from his father. There was no challenge to his choice of Lieutenant as his bond–mate. Moreover, the other Vulcans no longer made comments regarding his human heritage. If they had been human, he might have interpreted their responses to him since the death of Nero as gratitude.

Lieutenant Uhura also returned to her quarters briefly to inform her mother of the upcoming ceremony. She was saddened that she could not attend. Naturally she would want to host a reception on Earth in the future. As Lieutenant Uhura headed back to the bridge, she smiled at the thought of Spock actually growling at Kirk and the look of Kirk cowering in submission. She had waited for Spock, despite the urging from Gaila and the others to pursue a human male and she was now reaping the rewards for her patience.

The Terran wedding ceremony was brief, but it was enough for all to recognize their bond. Kirk appeared petulant at times as they progressed through the ceremony. During the reception, Yeoman Ryman had stationed herself at Kirk's side. This gave Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura respite from Kirk's unwanted jibes.

The couple was greeted by many members of the crew who now respected Commander Spock for his efforts to save Earth and destroying Nero and his ship. Starfleet was misinformed on the matter, but the crew knew without a doubt that Spock has risked his life for their lives. He also managed to ignite the imagination of others for being the off-worlder who captured the heart of the woman who had been the most desirable female cadet at Starfleet Academy.

Spock held his bride in his arms and curled the edges of his lips ever so slightly. He had reconciled his loss. The destruction of the planet Vulcan allowed him to relax in the comfort of his true identity as a human and a Vulcan. As for his plans for the future, he still felt a tremendous loss due to the destruction of Vulcan and the death of his mother, but he had a new familial bond through Nyota, his bond-mate, and now his wife. All that was left was to restore his career.

Eight week went by uneventfully until Kirk noticed Uhura in the gym working out. Her body was lean and toned. Her caramel colored skin glistened with sweat. The black shorts hugged the curve of her hips and round butt. The sweat drenched shirt barely yielded to the swollen breast behind it. Was it possible that Lieutenant Uhura's breast had gotten bigger he wondered.

Yeoman Rand worked out beside Uhura at a much slower pace. Since Uhura was bonded to Spock and Rand had formed an attachment to Kirk, thanks to his late night visits, they spent more time together. Kirk grimaced when he had heard Rand refer to the she and Uhura as "two old married ladies." He had to find a way to change Uhura's mind.

Yeoman Rand left the gym and headed to her quarters. Lieutenant Uhura remained working out on the machine for a while longer. Such discipline! Kirk admired in her, for discipline was his greatest weakness, that and patience. He had become accustom to having all that he desired at the academy, he even got the enterprise. It was not too late to get Uhura. He looked about the gym for Spock. As first officer he had schedule Uhura's shift to align with his. It was a rare moment to see her alone without Spock lurking about.

Uhura was just about done with her workout. She knew that Kirk had been watching her, but she would not allow that to deter her. She was drenched with sweat when she finished for the evening. Yeoman Rand had left after a brief flirtation with Kirk. He sent her to her quarters down the corridor; no doubt she would wait all evening for him to arrive. Uhura sighed and felt pity for her friend as she made her way toward the door.

Kirk stepped in front of her. All too often, he smelled of scotch. Today was no different.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand a gesture that seemed to embolden him to make his next move.

"Here comes the bride." Kirk smiled as he said it, but there was no doubt that he was being sarcastic.

Uhura took a deep breath. She was fed up with his flirting and innuendo. She would set him straight right here and now. She formed a fist with her hand. Suddenly calm flowed throughout her body.

 _Calm yourself, kid'wa, I am near._ Spock spoke to her through their bond.

Spock had felt her anger though their bond. He was using the bond to ease her feelings. Uhura smiled inwardly, in the brief time of her bond she had only felt his presence when they were alone, and touching. She sighed and smiled realizing that she would never be alone again.

Kirk watched the emotional transformation of the woman before him. She was enraged one moment and calm, the next.

 _Must be Spock's meditations_ He thought to himself.

She sighed. He watched with delight as her breast heaved in the sweat drenched tee shirt as she calmed herself, watching her only ignited his desire.

"Excuse me, Captain." She pushed past him. Her breasts rubbed against him as she attempted to squeeze by. This only served to fuel his desire even more. He pivoted his body blocking her exit. She would not challenge him, he was the captain. Where would she go back to the academy to teach in the linguistics department? He was betting on the fact that her desire to be an officer was much stronger than her so-called bond with Spock. He reached out, gently stroking her arm.

Come on Nyota, we are friends. He coaxed. "I am just trying to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

She slapped his hand away and turned her face toward the door.

Kirk stepped closer. He was out of patience. He was the captain. She would be his woman, not Spock's.

He grabbed her face with his hand.

"Lieutenant, you are insubordinate. I would hate for you to lose this commission before we even leave this sector." He smiled, allowing his hands to roam along her body. He reached down and groped her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Uhura began to struggle and he slammed her against the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened. Spock was a blur as he made his way to her side.

"You shall not touch she who is my wife." He roared, punching Kirk hard against the jaw. He then lifted him up and slammed his body to the deck.

Kirk's body ached, he rubbed his jaw.

"I am the captain of this ship." He shouted incredulously.

"You are insubordinate, mister." He said, struggling to get to his feet.

The security detail arrived. A small group of curious onlookers also responded to the commotion and watched the scene unfold.

"Security, take Mr. Spock to the brig. I will see to Lieutenant Uhura myself." He gloated.

He had not planned it, but things were working out fine. Spock would be off the ship and Uhura would have to earn her place on the bridge.

Once again he grabbed Uhura by the arm, stroking it with his thumb while smiling mockingly at Spock. Uhura could feel Spock losing control through the bond. Know it would cost him his career to attack the captain she pulled her arm lose.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, slapping Kirk in the face.

She then walked over to security and said, "Take me to the brig with my husband."

As she walked out of the door, she spotted Yeoman Rand. Janice searched Uhura's face for some understanding.

"Janice, please send Dr. McCoy to see me." Janice stared back blankly, "Please."

Janice nodded and hurried down the hall.

In the brig, Spock held Uhura in his arms. His eyes glistened as they did on the night they bonded.

"Are you well, k'diwa. " He asked.

"I am well as long as I have you my love." she replied kissing him passionately.

"There is something that I must tell you." She started, but she was interrupted by the sound of Dr. McCoy.

"I know you are newlyweds, but this is no kinda honeymoon suite." He chuckled.

Spock stood up. He had regained his composure. "How is the captain?"

"He is ok, he has a bit of a headache but that could be due to the scotch as much as the body- slam." He said rubbing his chin.

He signaled to the security officer to turn off the confinement field.

"Next time you want time alone, put in for shore leave." He said smiling at Spock.

Spock nodded, his lips slightly curving upward at the joke.

McCoy had never been a fan of Spock at the academy. He felt that he was too uptight and rigid. Lately though, he had noticed a change in Spock that he liked. He was sure that they had Lieutenant Uhura to thank for the recent change. On the other hand, McCoy, like the other officers had begun to wonder if Starfleet had made a grievous mistake placing his friend James T. Kirk in charge of the flagship.

"Come on along, it is time for you two to kiss and make up." Uhura took Spock's hand.

"Not you two. I mean Kirk and Spock." Uhura released Spock's hand and followed the men into the corridor.

"Dr. McCoy, I would like to see you sometime today." Uhura said.

"Is it urgent?" he replied.

"Let's just say it is very important." She said, smiling.

"I will meet you in sickbay first thing in the morning He said over his shoulder as he headed out of the brig.

Kirk sat across the table glaring at Spock. He wanted him off of the ship, but McCoy had reminded Kirk that Spock was the most experienced and knowledgeable officer on the ship. Kirk relented, but only if the Vulcan apologized.

McCoy had relayed this to Spock and the men sat face to face for the first time since the altercation.

"Well," McCoy said clapping his hands. "Shall we start?" he said looking back and forth at the two officers. No one would suspect that the Vulcan had been involved in an altercation. He was completely calm, his face impassive. Kirk looked much worse. His face had darkened from the blow and his uniform disheveled.

"Captain" Spock began. "I wish to apologize for injuring you."

McCoy nodded his head eagerly, "That's good Spock. Now Captain, it is your turn."

"Well, I guess things got a little out of control down there. I should not have touched Lieutenant Uhura."

"Indeed." Spock replied.

McCoy smiled big, "Okay that settles that. Spock will keep his hands to himself and Kirk will keep his hands to himself. "

He chuckled, "…just like kindergarten."

Kirk began to laugh, "Yes, I guess it is."

He rose from his seat and slapped Spock on his shoulder

"Next time I touch Lieutenant Uhura I will make sure you are not around." He joked lightheartedly.

Spock spun on his heels and faced the captain, his eyes darkening.

"Next time you touch Lieutenant Uhura, Captain, I will certainly endeavor to kill you."

He turned and walked out the door.

Both Kirk laughed nervously as Spock exited the Ready Room.

Kirk looked at McCoy nervously, "Did Spock just make a joke?"

"For your sake, I hope so." McCoy replied.

Glossary:

Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" (I cherish thee)

tal-kam ashayam (dear one, my beloved)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Lieutenant Uhura could hardly lift her head. She felt nauseous and feared that she had sustained a concussion when Kirk slammed her against the wall. Spock, fearing that she had sustained an injury during the altercation with Kirk, carried her to the sickbay.

It was quite a sight to behold; the normally serious Vulcan carrying his bride in his arms as he ran down the corridor to the turbolift. Lieutenant Uhura's long hair was unbound and flowing in the breeze as they moved through the hall. The women in the corridors pressed their hands to their bosom in awe as they witnessed the spectacle. The ship had certainly not been dull since those two arrived.

The couple arrived in the sickbay just as McCoy arrived. Spock gently placed Nyota on the med-bed and stood with his back against the wall, his hands steepled. He was silent, so McCoy went about his test without asking the man to leave the area. After the previous day, he was unsure that he wanted to touch Nyota unless her husband was there.

"Well, Mr. Spock, your bride will be just fine, but it is going to take a few months for her condition to resolve itself." Dr. McCoy said smiling broadly.

Spock quickly moved to Nyota's side as she struggled to sit up.

Dr. McCoy handed her a med-bag as she turned to her side and vomited.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you are hereby relieved of duty." McCoy said in his most commanding voice.

Both Nyota and Spock looked at McCoy quizzically.

"You are pregnant!" He said, with a clap of his hand and a grin.

He moved around the med-bed and slapped Spock on his back.

"Spock, I didn't know you had it in you." He joked.

"Nor did I, doctor." Spock replied."

"But how can it be?" Nyota asked. "Spock's parents could not conceive without genetic intervention." She asked.

McCoy rubbed his chin, "As far as I can tell, Spock is a human and Vulcan hybrid."

"Most of his physiology is Vulcan." He said stressing the word Vulcan. That said, the geneticist who, pardon the expression, created Spock did so using some human DNA so that his mother would carry Spock to full term."

"Even so, she had a difficult pregnancy." Spock added.

"Your child is neither Vulcan nor Human. He…"

"He?" Spock asked, raising his eyebrow.

Nyota smiled and kissed the back of Spock hand.

"Go on Doctor McCoy." She said.

McCoy was startled by her use of the honorific. She was becoming more Vulcan by the day.

"Yes, he is something altogether different. He has elements of copper from Vulcans and iron from humans in his blood. I am not sure of what to call it. Apparently, whatever the doctors did to enable Spock's parents to conceive occurred naturally because of the human DNA that Spock carried to ensure a full term pregnancy."

Nyota began to tear up. Spock put his arm around her shoulder.

"Relax hon, apparently copper and iron can mix in a weightless environment. I guess a starship counts as far as that is concerned." He said beaming.

"In any case, the child… baby is not one or the other, but something new." McCoy said.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Well right now you have done enough. I want you to take it easy for now. I think the best thing that we can do is to confer with the experts…." He looked back and forth at the couple. "…on New Vulcan."

The couple embraced. McCoy beamed, be couldn't be prouder of Spock he was his own brother.

"One last thing, human gestation is forty-two weeks, Vulcan gestation is more like fifty-four weeks. I imagine that you will deliver your baby at forty-eight weeks. You should plan to go to New Vulcan as soon as possible and deliver there."

Nyota looked up with tears in her eyes. It was all moving so fast, first the wedding and now a baby. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in the arms of her husband.

Nyota spent the rest of the day in sickbay. Janice Rand came by to see her and was ecstatic to hear the news. In part because Nyota was her friend, but also because she knew Kirk would have to stop chasing Nyota and pay more attention to her. Kirk, upon hearing the news, went off on another binge. When he recovered, he stopped by Spock's quarters to wish the couple well.

After Kirk left, Nyota sat down by the comm to call her mother. She knew the talk would be difficult. Her mother had always envisioned that she would attend the birth Nyota's child should the occasion arise, which would most assuredly occur on New Vulcan.

M'Umbha, Nyota's mother looked nervous as she answered the comm. It had only been two weeks since their last visit. She feared something was wrong.

"What is it my daughter?" She spoke in Swahili.

Nyota stammered as she tried to find the words.

"My lord, you are pregnant!"

N was shocked. "How did you know? "

"A mother can tell such things." she spoke in standard.

"How far along are you" Nyota could see her mother counting the weeks in her head.

" I am eight weeks along." Nyota replied meekly,

"Nyota…" her mother scolded.

"We were bonded before the Terran wedding, it is the Vulcan way." She explained.

M'Umbha Nyota nodded, she had worked

"When are you coming home?"

"I am not coming home" Nyota began to squirm in her seat.

"You cannot have a baby on a starship, Nyota" He mother scolded.

"Mother, I am going to New Vulcan. The baby has issues that must be addressed by the Vulcan geneticists." Tear began pooling in her eyes.

"I see, Nyota, the baby will be fine. You will be fine. You may have to have a caesarean because of the size of the baby, but you will heal." Her mother attempted to console her.

"It is not that at all mother." She continued. "He is not human."

"Oh, you are having a son. Well, you knew he would be part Vulcan." her mother said smiling. "Spock is a Vulcan."

"No mother, he is not Vulcan." Nyota whispered. "He is a new species."

M'Umbha Uhura was silent.

Nyota stared at her mother on the comm screen. She wanted to be held by her mother and assured that everything would be okay, but her mother was light years away.

"Nyota" her mother said speaking in Swahili, "Do you wish to have this child?"

Nyota sobbed, "I love him already and I love Spock."

Her mother spoke again, "There is an old proverb that says. 'Children are the reward of life'. You will love this child no matter what. I will be there for you on New Vulcan"

Nyota nodded.

"I will see you soon, my daughter." Her mother said soothingly.

As the comm screen went dark Nyota held her face in her hands. Sensing her distress, Spock came to her and held her in his arms.

End

Details about the sequels are posted on my profile.


End file.
